La última reverencia
by Muselina Black
Summary: En el último momento de su vida, Orion mira hacia atrás. ¿Dónde fue que falló? Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada de esto me __pertenece, es cosa de doña Jotaká Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de __agosto__ del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Y aquí está mi segunda participación para el reto. Que conste que el hombre me llama al drama._

**La última reverencia**

_Estoy aquí y lo sabes. Puedes sentirme en el aire. Walburga no se da cuenta, por supuesto. Los que aún no están listos no pueden verme. A ella aún le quedan algunos años antes de eso. Años que pasará sola en esa mansión que alguna vez fue su hogar._

_No esperabas que fuera así, ¿verdad? Siempre pensaste en que en este momento estarías rodeado de tu familia. De tus hijos. Incluso, te atreviste a imaginar, nietos. Creíste que podrías decir unas últimas palabras memorables y despedirte de todos con un consejo._

_Nunca pensaste que estarías sólo con tu mujer y un apestoso elfo doméstico._

_Te preguntas si alguien te extrañará cuando mueras, además de ellos. Quizás alguno de tus amigos, a los que dejaste de lado estos meses. No querías que te vieran así. Roto. Destruido._

_Prefieres que te recuerden joven y dicharachero. Como antes de que todo a su alrededor se desmoronara de repente._

-o-

**I**

No era un matrimonio arreglado; al menos, no en el sentido absolutamente tradicional. Nadie lo había obligado a casarse con Walburga. Nadie lo había amenazado, ni nada por el estilo. Pero hacía un tiempo que sabía que era la única opción posible para él. Sus padres le habían dejado muy en claro que esperaban de él que fuese el que perpetuara la noble y respetabilísima casa de los Black.

¿Y quién mejor para eso que su prima Walburga? Era guapa, elegante y de sangre purísima. Cuando eran pequeños, no le caía muy bien; pero al crecer, había aprendido a apreciar el sutil sentido del humor que ella dejaba entrever de vez en cuando con sus comentarios sarcásticos. Había algo en ella que a Orion siempre le había parecido misterioso. Algo que le parecía que guardaba para ella misma y no lo compartía con nadie.

Orion no había estado enamorado de ella al casarse. Al menos, no como algunos de sus conocidos. No veía nada de malo en casarse por amor, pero creía que era más importante basar el matrimonio en una relación más sólida. ¿Y qué más sólido que los valores ancestrales de la Casa de los Black?

Sin embargo, en algún momento de esos muchos años juntos, había terminado por enamorarse de ella. La convivencia y el tiempo juntos no habían podido evitar dejar su huella en ellos. Orion había aprendido a amarla cuando se levantaba con el cabello desordenado, cuando estaba arreglada como para ir a una fiesta o cuando simplemente estaba en casa. Había aprendido a querer sus gestos, su tono de voz y la forma en la que sonreía entre las sábanas.

Orion no había esperado enamorarse de ella, pero lo había hecho. Y no se arrepentía de ello.

-o-

_Tienes miedo. Te preguntas si seré dolorosa o si sufrirás mucho. La verdad es que yo no lo sé. Todos ustedes son tan diferentes. Nunca he encontrado a dos que reaccionen de la misma manera frente a mí._

_Pero también estás aliviado. Te pesan el cuerpo y el alma. Más de lo que nunca imaginaste._

_Te pesan tus errores._

_No sabes dónde te equivocaste. Dónde cometiste el error fatal que terminó por condenarlos a todos. Porque tú sabes que están condenados. Malditos._

_Y es tu culpa._

_Es tu culpa porque no fuiste capaz de verlo. De discernir ese momento en que todo empezó a desgarrarse de a poco. Cuando Walburga dejó de sonreír entre las sábanas. Es tu culpa porque quizás no dijiste la palabra necesaria, el gesto justo. Porque no estuviste ahí cuando te necesitaron. Y te avergüenzas de ello._

_Nunca has considerado que nadie podría haber evitado lo que pasó._

_Ya no importa._

-o-

**II**

El nacimiento de Sirius fue casi un milagro. Walburga había tenido antes de su tercer embarazo y nunca pensó que podría quedarse embarazada de nuevo. Pero así había sido y Orion se había encontrado atendiendo cada uno de los pequeños caprichitos de su mujer. Todo lo que ella quería, Orion lo conseguía.

Nunca le dijo que el Sanador le había dicho que ella corría peligro.

Nunca le dijo que había temido perderla. Que por momentos había odiado a esa criatura que crecía dentro de ella. Que podría habérsela arrebatado.

Pero en el instante en que tuvo a su hijo en brazos, junto a una exhausta, pero viva, Walburga, sintió que su vida cobraba un nuevo significado. Verlo ahí, tan frágil y pequeño en sus brazos, le había parecido algo extraordinario. Le había dado el nombre de su abuelo, esperando que fuese como él.

Al año siguiente, un nuevo embarazo de Walburga volvió a despertar sus peores temores. Sin importarle que el Sanador le dijera que ella no corría peligro, la había hecho guardar cama. No quería que nada la alterase.

Regulus fue un niño frágil al nacer. Incluso más que Sirius, que en pocas semanas había ganado peso y energía. Regulus siempre fue un niño callado, muy tranquilo. Sólo cuando Sirius lo arrastraba en una de sus travesuras, lo seguía.

Orion a veces se sentía perdido ante esos dos niños. Ante sus miradas de admiración y sus preguntas inquietas. Nunca había tenido mucho contacto con niños y no sabía muy bien cómo tratarlos. Pero le gustaba verlos jugando en los salones de la mansión. Cada vez que alguno de los dos se metía en su oficina, se sentía incapaz de regañarlos.

Habían sido niños felices.

-o-

_¿Dónde están ellos?_

_No lo sabes. De Regulus sólo sabes que está muerto. Su fecha de muerte apareció un día en el tapiz de la familia. Ese día, algo terminó de romperse en Walburga. Algo que había empezado a trizarse después de ese portazo de Sirius._

_Nunca pudo recuperarse de eso._

_Tú tampoco, por más que intentes disimularlo. Ese portazo fue lo que terminó de desmoronar el precario equilibrio de tu vida._

_Aún así, querrías tener a Sirius aquí. Decirle que estás orgulloso de él, aunque sea tan diferente al resto de la familia. Quizás por eso mismo._

_También quieres pedirle disculpas._

_Por haberles fallado a él y a Regulus._

_Pero sabes que nunca podrás hacerlo. Regulus ya no está y ese portazo, tantos años atrás, fue definitivo._

_Y no puedes dejar de preguntarte en qué fallaste. Qué fue lo que hiciste mal. No has dejado de de preguntártelo desde entonces._

_Nunca sabrás la respuesta._

-o-

**III**

La casa en silencio era extraña. Casi dolorosa.

Walburga y Orion empezaron a evitarse. En las noches, aunque dormían juntos, apenas se dirigían la palabra. ¿Cómo expresar todo ese dolor? No había palabras para eso. Todas dolían demasiado. El silencio era mejor.

Regulus se daba cuenta. Siempre fue un niño sensible y de adolescente eso sólo se agudizó. Orion sentía que su hijo podía notarlo todo; que sentía el alejamiento entre sus padres.

Pero nunca dijo nada.

En lugar de eso, se esforzó aún más por complacerlos. Prefecto, Premio Anual, el primero de la clase. Siempre intentando que sus padres olvidaran el dolor que les había causado Sirius.

Orion nunca entendió muy bien por qué su hijo se había unido a ese grupo. Nunca comprendió de qué se trataba. Suponía que se trataba de muchachos que jugaban trucos sucios a los muggles. Nada demasiado original, siempre había uno u otro mago que lo hiciera.

Por eso esa noche cuando lo vio aparecer pálido y aterrado, Orion sintió el horror que embargaba a su hijo. Pero no le dijo nada.

Debería haberlo hecho.

Y se arrepentirá hasta el día en que muera.

-o-

_Intentas decir unas últimas palabras. Quieres decirle algo a ella, la compañera de tantos años. La que te ha acompañado en el sufrimiento de los años. La que nunca te ha abandonado. La que sigue ahí, a pesar de todo. Quieres decirle que la quieres, porque sientes que no lo has hecho nunca. Darle las gracias por estar ahí siempre. Tampoco crees haberlo hecho antes. Es algo extraño._

_Tal vez sea así. Pero no por falta de sentimiento. Es que las palabras siempre te han fallado._

_Ahora no será la excepción._

_No puedes hablar. El aire se escapa de tus pulmones y apenas tienes fuerza para juntar más. Te duele mover los labios resecos. Todo es un esfuerzo enorme. Sientes que el pecho te pesa y que levantarlo cada vez se hace más difícil. Te asfixias. Y quieres que acabe._

_Sabes que tu tiempo se está acabando._

_Sólo quedan unos segundos para la última reverencia._

* * *

_Esto será todo por ahora. No sé si retomaré a Orion alguna vez, pero puedo decir que me da mucha pena que haya tenido que ver a su familia destruida por algo que nunca pudo manejar._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
